Someday
by Sharma Wild
Summary: A Naughty Jack spies on the Doctor. Reviews are welcomed.


_Previously posted on A Teaspoon And An Open Mind_

From outside the door Jack could hear the Doctor's footsteps, then a soft hiss as the door to the room on the other side of the wall slid aside and then closed again. Had his own room not been dark he might have missed the small hole in the wall, but as it was, it flared up like a little beacon when the Doctor lit a lamp.

At one point in time there must have hung a painting there and the nail had been driven so hard it had created a crack right through the thin wall.

Curiosity drove Jack to press his eye to the hole.

The Doctor raised a tall candleholder that had tipped over during the bumpy ride through time and space then began to sort trough the books and objects that fallen from their shelves. Items that he had collected through the centuries; memorabilia of a thousand and one adventures.

Once his things were arranged in some sort of order again he rose and pulled the sweater off, throwing it carelessly onto a chair.

A muffled sound coming from Jack's room made him tilt his head and strained to listen more closely, but nothing else was heard.

The thought of the former Time Agent brought a smile to his face. There was something about the young man that had caught his eye; a carefree attitude combined with experience and a sly charm that had attracted him. The fact was that he found Jack handsome, and that more than anything was why he had saved him from the explosion. That, and because Rose had asked him to.

The Doctor smiled again, wondering what Rose would think if she knew that he was as dazzled as she by the handsome and charming flyboy.

He had no problem imagining how Jack himself would react if he ever found that out.

"I'd never hear the end of it", the Doctor mused quietly to himself. "And he'd be a terrible tease, almost as bad as myself."

At the thought of Jack desire rose within him, surprisingly fierce and hot. The Doctor let his hands slide over his body, unzipping the black jeans. He bit his lip so not to gasp as he touched himself, his mind filled with the image of the man on the other side of the wall.

Jack could not believe his eyes as he watched the scene that unfolded before him. Desire flooded him as the Doctor slid a hand down his chest and then further down.

"Please…" Jack breathed. It was the purest prayer in his heart as he uttered that one word; a prayer that the Doctor would not stop, that he would continue this beautiful dance of flesh.

Jack's own fingers found the core of his desire as he pressed up even more against the cool wall and the vision of beauty and grace on the other side of it, as his own fingers fell in perfect rhythm to the Doctor's. He stroked hard flesh that yearned to be one with this man of Time, this man that stole his breath, and quickened his own fingers.

He sighed and moaned when the Doctor's eyes fluttered close.

"Please", Jack whispered again as pleasure flooded him and his breath caught in his throat.

The word mingled with the fantasies played out in the Doctor's mind.

_Please… please… _

Jack's flushed cheeks, a flutter of eyelids over darkened blue eyes. Strong hands raking down his chest. Lips parting to encircle him in liquid heat.

Pleasure spread like wildfire through his body.

_Please… Oh, please…_

It was a prayer and a spell, and the Doctor willingly succumbed to it. He was drawn to the wall, the terribly thin wall, knowing that the object of his desire were on the other side. He pressed himself against it.

His body yearned for the climax. The Doctor moved his hand in a frantic pace, his back arching, the support of the wall the only thing keeping him from sliding to the floor as ecstasy crashed in on him, driving a throaty moan from him.

Jack pressed a hand over his mouth so not to cry out as intense waves of pleasure rolled over him. The thought of the Doctor so close, yet still so unattainable made this even more intense. His legs buckled and would have fallen to the floor had not the bed caught him.

Skilled in the ways of pleasure, Jack prolonged his own. He rolled to his side, knowing the Doctor was there on the other side of the wall; that he trembled, his breath coming short and hard… Knowing that if they had been in the same room, Jack could have lit the Time Lord's candle again and again and again…

"Doctor…" The word spilled over his lips unbidden, as his own release drew near. "Oh God… Doctor…" It was poetry and prayer and Jack's body rose from the bed as ecstasy rode him. He lost himself in a fantasy of dark hair trailing down pale skin and strong arms… and in the memory of sea-coloured eyes that burned like fire…

Jack bit his lip tasting sweet blood to squelch the ensuing cry as release rolled his body, rolled his mind, rode over his senses as the face he yearned to kiss stayed in his mind. He fell back onto the bed again to allow the flood of pleasure drive him over the edge of the universe. In his fantasy he was entwined with strong arms. Masculine hips pressing his into the bed, sparkling eyes of smouldering blue burning into his.

Turning onto his stomach Jack buried his face into the soft pillows, afraid he would be heard. The visions in his mind where so vivid: The Doctor's eyes darkened by lust… His hands against Jack's body… His lips against his flesh…

Jack cried out as he reached the end of the universe and fell beyond it. The ecstasy so intense that it left him breathless. He rolled onto his back, softly gasping for air. His body cooling in the ventilated room, his hands reaching towards the wall that separated him from the man he desired.

"Doctor", he whispered. "Please, someday... please..." His hands fell to his chest as his breathing evened out. He fell asleep, basking in the afterglow of desire's fulfilment, his young body spread across the bed. His face serene with an almost childlike smile. His thick dark-brown hair dishevelled in waves framing an angel's face.

The Doctor shuddered, breathless against the wall, and grinned that mad grin of his. "Yes, Jack", he said softly, pressing a hand against the wall. "Someday…"

The end.


End file.
